Lost But Found
by high-on-life-23
Summary: A fifteen year old girl goes on a journey to look for her missing family. While on her journey, she meets survivors who try to help her find them. Read to find out what happens! Lame tittle, but good story. please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Left 4 Dead story in fanfic! If you see any spelling errors, it would be nice to know about it. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead!**

Chapter One:

Alone… or so I Thought?

It was the year 2012, when the apocalypse started. People getting infected caused by a horrible virus and turning into undead creatures. It seemed like a joke at first, when my family and I heard it in the news. But then it just turned into a horrible nightmare.

I woke up, realizing that the nightmare was real. I looked around my house to see if my family had come back, bat in hand. Sadly, no one was there, but it was a good thing there was no infected got in the house. I took a deep breath and prayed to God that they were still alive and hope they didn't get infected.

I went through my parents' closet, in search for one of my father's shot guns. There was one there which meant dad, mom, and my older brother took the other three which they took with them before they left. I also checked in the drawers for my mom's pistol. I sighed in relief to find it and ammo for both guns.

There was no way I was going to stay here and wait to get infected. Or worse, get eaten. My parents left my brother and me at the house, about a week ago because they thought it was safer to stay here. My older brother left yesterday in search for them.

I got a small backpack and put in some food, water, some ammo, a first-aid kit, pain pills, and a flash light. I loaded up the guns. Before I went outside, I looked out the window to see infected walking and standing around.

I started to tremble. I was terrified of what might happen to me. Besides, I was only a fifteen year old girl with short, black hair and grey eyes, who didn't know how to use a gun properly.

Praying for help from God, I opened the door and started shooting a zombie with the pistol. The first shot kind of pushed me back a little, but it didn't stop me from trying to kill them. More of the infected kept coming after me. _Where the hell are they coming from?_ I kept thinking.

It was not long until an infected tackled me down and started to claw me. I cried for help, but realize it was useless. I tried to get off me, but it was too strong. I couldn't see the zombie's face because it was wearing a hood. All I saw was it's creepy, red eyes. I screamed again, hoping someone would help me.

Out of no where, the infected seemed to be pushed off of me and shot at. I was then helped up, by a man with dark blonde hair and green eyes, probably twenty years old.

"Are you all right?" he asked while shooting the rest of the infected.

"Yeah." I managed to say. I looked at myself. I was injured pretty badly with blood all over me.

The man looked at me. "Man, you look pretty bad. Here take this." he said handing me a first-aid kit, "By the way, my name's Wayne. And yours?"

"Lana. Um…I-I already have a first-aid kit." I stuttered. I was a little dramatized.

"No, it's okay, really. Save yours for later." he assured.

"Thank you, and thanks for saving me." I said.

"No problem. Just glad I'm not the only survivor." he said, "How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Fifteen." I said, healing myself.

"Jeez… your young. Well we should get going, before another horde comes." he said, leading the way, "Come on, I know where the next safe house is."

I hesitated at first, but followed him anyways. Better safe then sorry.

**A/N: Please review! Tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead!**

Chapter Two:

Getting in to Trouble

Wayne and I were in a dark alley looking for the safe house. I looked behind me once in awhile to make sure none of them were following us. Once in awhile we would kill the infected that came we come across of.

"Are you sure you know where this safe house is?" I asked, concerned, "We seem to be getting nowhere."

Wayne opened a door and looked inside. He went in and shouted, "Aha!"

"You found the safe house?!" I asked, still not knowing what a safe house looked like and what it was. I ran inside with him. I went inside to see.

"No, but I found pipe bombs and molotovs." He said, happily. I stared at him, confused.

"Good thing or a bad thing? And what do they do?" I asked with curiosity.

"Good thing. I'll show you what they do later." He said, taking them, "You get a pipe bomb and I'll get--" He stopped. We heard a girl crying and it sounded near, possibly a survivor!

"A survivor!" I said, running outside taking the pipe bomb with me, "We need to rescue her!"

Wayne chased after me whispering and shouting, "Lana, don't! You don't know what you're doing! It's an infected!"

I didn't stop running, for I was in search for the girl. With out realizing, I bumped into something and it began to growl. I looked at it and it was woman who was infected. It stood up, screeching, trying to attack me. I shot her with my pistol.

"Aw, crap! You disturbed the witch!" I heard Wayne yell. He started shooting at the infected called the witch. We kept shooting her until she died. AGAIN, I was severely injured. I took out my pain pills and took them.

"A good tip: when you hear crying, don't go to it because you'll disturb the witch." Wayne said.

"They have names?" I asked while he helped me up.

"Well, only the special infected." He explained, "The first one you encountered that tackled you was a hunter. The one that you JUST encountered is a witch. The fat one that vomits on you and attracts the horde is the boomer. And last but not least, the smoker who gets you by surprise with its tongue."

I looked at him bewildered. "You'll find out why they're called that." He sighed. Then, he started mumbling, "Jeez… you don't know anything!"

"Well, I'm sorreey! Unlike you, I've never seen a zombie movie so I don't really know the basics of surviving during a zombie apocalypse!" I yelled. He just kept walking to the streets.

As I followed him, I heard like someone was going to vomit. "Is that you who is trying to throw up?" I asked.

"Shit, Boomer. Stay here." He whispered, as he went ahead. I tagged along anyways.

When I looked ahead of us, there were many of infected standing around. I kept hearing the vomiting sounds. As I started to shoot the infected, I was surprised to be wet with some horrible smelly liquid. I couldn't see at what was going on. All I knew is that I was being attack by the horde.

I kept shooting, until I could finally see. Many of the infected were right in my face trying to attack me.

"Lana! Use your big gun out!" I heard Wayne call out, "Don't worry, I got your back!" I took out my shot gun and started to shoot with it. It didn't take that long to kill the rest of the infected.

"Eww… I smell horrible!" I said, "What am I covered in?"

"Vomit from the boomer. I told you to wait. You were to close to the boomer when I killed it." He said.

"Eww! Eww! Eewwwww!" I shouted. Wayne just laughed at me and told me that we should get going before another boomer throws up on me and has the horde come after me again. I glare at him.

**A/N: Please review to tell me what you think so far! Good, okay, bad? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: People read but don't review and I don't know if they like or not. I really need to know what you guys think cause I want to know if I should keep writing this story or not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own left for dead.**

Chapter Three

Safe… For Now

"Can we please stop by a store… to change?" I begged, "Please?"

"Why? We're are perfectly fine wearing the clothes we have." He said. We were still searching for the safe house.

"You don't have to change, but I do! I smell horrible! Please?! I got vomited on!" I yelled.

He turned to face me. "Shush! You'll attract another horde of infected if you don't keep your mouth shut!" he whispered, "Going to the store might be risky, but if you really want to change that badly, fine. You have to promise me something though…"

"What is it?" I asked.

"You have to listen to me from now on, okay?" he said.

I sighed, "Well… I don't know. I guess I'll try to."

"At least you'll try." He said, walking to the nearest store to us. We check inside if any infected were in the store. Surprisingly, none were found. "Make sure you can run in what you wear." Wayne added.

I chose a white with purple stripes tang top, a small, black jacket, regular jeans, and running shoes. I took my new clothes and shoes with me to the dressing room to change into them.

"I'm going to keep on the entrance door. Don't take to long okay?" I heard Wayne say.

When I finished dressing up, I went to look for Wayne. He was still there were he said he would be wear new clothing.

"Make sure to reload your guns before we go outside." He said. I took out my pistol and shot gun, a long with some ammo from my backpack, and began to reload. "For once you listened to me." I hear him mumble.

"I HAVE listened to you before, when you told me to use my shot gun. Remember? When I got vomited and attacked by the horde?" I said, still reloading my guns.

"Well you had no choice." Was Wayne's only answer. _It's true,_ I thought, _I __**would**__ have died if I haven't listened to him._

"Shall we go now?" I asked, as I finished.

"Yeah, I know were the safe house is now. It's not that far." He said looking out the store window.

I stood up. "Then let's get going!" I said, as I headed out the door.

"Hey, wait!" he said, "I'll need to lead if you want us to make it alive."

"Okay." I sighed. As we were leaving the store, a loud, high pitched noise came from the alarm.

"Shit!" yelled Wayne, "Run and shoot! Follow me and try not to get lost!"

We started to run to this one place that had stairs. It seemed to lead downstairs. As we try to reach it, a swarm of zombies were right behind us. We shot a couple of them before we ran down the stairs. We ran inside a room that had a red metal door. Wayne quickly shut the door before any of the infected got in.

I sighed in relief knowing that we were safe… for now…

**A/N: I really need some feedback to know how I'm doing! Please review cause I don't know if I should continue my story!**


End file.
